Nothing More Beautiful
by Red Crayon
Summary: A few years in the future, Buffy runs into an old friend. Set following Season Four.


Nothing More Beautiful  
  
Buffy Summers sighed as she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. She had been running around her apartment all morning trying to gather up all the pieces of her latest manuscript before she had to meet with her editor that morning and the publishers later that afternoon. She quickly stuffed the papers in a folder before pulling her purse off the desk and grabbing her coat headed out the door.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Well, it wasn't exactly what most people would call beautiful, but to Buffy it was magnificent. It was a snowy day in mid December, cars jammed on every street, all in some rush to be somewhere else. Buffy smiled as she walked. There was no place quite like New York.  
  
After growing up in California she knew she had to get away and she wanted to be somewhere completely different. There had been too much that had happened to her in Sunnydale, too much pain that she didn't want to deal with. So she had decided to get as far away as she could, without being too distant from her family and friends.  
  
Her entire family back in Sunnydale had gone their separate ways after the final battle of the End of Days. After their victory, and the suppression of evil forever, they had all wanted to go and experience life on their own. Giles had decided to go back to England. He needed to get away too. Willow and Xander had found each other in the wake of the loss of their significant others. Tara was killed in the battles, and Anya summoned by the demons again. Currently they were living the life of happy newlyweds in Sunnydale. Maybe some of their happiness had been some of the driving force behind Buffy getting away. It seemed that her love life had brought her nothing but pain.  
  
During college there had been Riley, who had lasted the longest, and had accepted her deal as the Slayer, but eventually he had drifted away. There had been a host of others, all failed attempts to ease the emptiness in her soul. But none of them could. None of them were him.  
  
Angel.  
  
It was a name that only haunted her dreams now. She knew that they could never be together. He had a few lifetimes of sins to make up for, and he was still going to be a stubborn about her "normal life" as he ever had in the past. Buffy had given up most of her hope long before the End of Days. After the battle he had just left again, headed back to LA, just like he had left after the Ascension all those years before. It was a sight that broke her heart again, and it was in that moment that she decided to get out of Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy needed to start a new life. She had been allowed to resign as the Slayer, further reducing her ties to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. Only her mother and Dawn were what would keep her. But Joyce insisted that Buffy go and enjoy the world while she was still young. So a week after her graduation from UC Sunnydale Buffy packed her bags and headed for New York. It had been one of the best decisions she had ever made.  
  
She loved the big city, the crazy people. It was something she missed about Los Angeles. But here, the vibe was different. And the snow. She loved the snow.  
  
Buffy grinned as she opened the door to the publishing building. She felt confident about this latest novel.  
  
Writing was something that she had just fallen into. In her third year of college she picked up a creative writing course as an elective and fell in love with it. Her professor was truly impressed as well. He persuaded her to attempt to get her stories published and she had succeeded. Most of her work focused on the supernatural, experiences of her own. Her books had been a huge success, and she was known as a best-selling author, something her editor loved. A young blooming writer made Natalie Hunter, editor extraordinaire a very happy woman.  
  
"Good morning Miss Summers." Natalie's secretary exclaimed as Buffy walked past.  
  
"Morning Donna." Buffy smiled softly before knocking on Natalie's door and pushing it open. "Morning Nat. I think you'll be happy with this one." She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving the hallway silent once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy shivered and pulled her coat closed as she exited the publishing building. Her meetings had gone well, but had taken forever. It was well into the evening as she headed home. But all things being equal her book would be published early in the New Year. Just the thought of yet another book being published under her name made her smile. Things were looking up. If only she wasn't so lonely. Loneliness and her had become good friends over the years.  
  
She sighed softly as she fumbled through her purse, searching for her keys. Buffy rounded the corner, heading to her building and pulled her keys out of her purse just before she crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled, not even looking up. She just kept walking until a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.  
  
"Buffy?" She froze. That voice. It was so familiar. Her eyes focused on the hand on her arm before dragging them up to settle on the face. A face she never thought she would see again.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered, not even sure if any sound had come out. The moment of shock wore off quickly and she came back to her senses. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you." His answer was simple, direct. She was caught off guard again. What on earth was he doing there, looking for her?  
  
"Am I in some big danger again? 'Cuz I'm not the Slayer anymore, and I don't want to go back to it." Buffy seemed in control, but inside she was falling apart. It was so good to see him again. It had been two years since the End of Days battle. Two long years without seeing him. He was so beautiful standing there, the snow falling lightly on his hair, softly speckling his black coat. He was still holding on to her arm as if he was afraid she would go skittering away if he let go.  
  
"No. You're not in any danger." Angel answered. "Look, Buffy, we have to talk. Is there somewhere we can go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. My apartment's just down the street."  
  
"Okay. Will we be bothering your roommate, or boyfriend, or..." He trailed off.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "Nope. I live by myself. Come on." She pulled her arm a little and he started to walk beside her. They quickly reached the front door and she led him inside. Angel kept stealing little glances at her as they walked through the lobby and into the elevator. It made Buffy feel special again. He had been the only man who could do that to her, to make her feel like the only woman in the world.  
  
Once they reached her floor Buffy headed down the hall to her door. As she turned the key in the lock, she finally broke the silence. "Mind the mess. If I knew I was going to have someone over, I would have cleaned up a bit." She pushed open the door and walked inside. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks." Angel said as he walked through the door letting his eyes wander throughout her apartment. There were papers strewn over every surface, while boxes littered the floor. A half decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner, lights hanging off the armchair beside it.  
  
Buffy noticed him looking at her tree. "Yeah, I know, I have absolutely no need for a Christmas tree, not like there's going to be any presents under it Christmas morning."  
  
"Well you never know." He smiled, watching her run around the room, scooping up papers.  
  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Sit." She ordered clearing off the couch. "Do you want something to drink? Anything like that?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm good." Angel walked over to the couch and sat down near one end. He looked over at the bookcase on the wall, noticing the series of books lined up on one shelf. Picking up a stray paper from the coffee table, Angel glanced up to see her standing in the doorway staring at him. Buffy caught his gaze before quickly looking away. "So, you're the infamous Elizabeth Summers. I thought the work sounded familiar."  
  
Buffy smiled and sat down beside him. "Well, they say to write on something you know about, and I've definitely had plenty of adventures." She fidgeted slightly, wringing her hands together. Angel reached over and caught them in his, causing Buffy to jump. He was warm. *I must just be cold.* She attempted to reason with herself. But she knew there was something different about him.  
  
"Buffy, we have to talk."  
  
"You already said that." She smiled softly and heard him chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Okay, well we've determined that I'm not in danger so that's some progress. Wait, has something happened to one of the others?" She asked, panic starting to rise within her.  
  
"No Buffy, they're all fine. I need to talk to you about me."  
  
"About you?" Buffy scrunched up her forehead in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm not the same as I was. I've been redeemed."  
  
"Okay, making no sense to me. What do you mean redeemed?"  
  
"For the last few years, ever since I left you I've been fighting for my redemption." He paused, looking her right in the eyes. "I'm human."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock. "Hu.human?" She was barely able to get the word out of her mouth. "Oh my God, that's so wonderful." She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Buffy closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of being in his arms again. It had been too long.  
  
"Oh Buffy. I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"Angel, I've dreamt of this day for the longest time." She smiled and pulled away from him, sliding her hands back into his.  
  
"Buffy, I don't want you going and changing you life just because of me. I mean, I'm sure you have a boyfriend or someone, and I just don't want to ruin anything. I just thought you should know." He looked down, his eyes fixating on their hands.  
  
"Angel." She reached over and tilted his head, forcing him to look at her. "There isn't anyone else. There hasn't been for a really long time."  
  
"Oh Buffy, why not? I mean, you're young and beautiful, and.and that's why I didn't tell you about what might happen earlier."  
  
"Wait, you knew you'd get your humanity?" She glared at him accusingly.  
  
"Well, sort of. The first year I was in LA we found a scroll, and it had the prophecy of me reaching Shanshu. That once I had redeemed myself to the Powers That Be I would be granted my humanity."  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight." She jumped off the couch and paced the room. "You've known for like five years that you would regain your humanity and you just decided not to tell me?"  
  
"We had no idea when, or even if it would actually happen. Buffy, I just figured it was better if you didn't know."  
  
"Again with the secrets Angel." She was definitely getting angry, her voice rising with each word. "Is there anything you've actually told me? Or have you ever let me decide for myself? No! Because you always knew what was best for me. Well, you know what? I'm a big girl now, I'm not that girl you left behind after her high school graduation."  
  
"I know you're not." Angel responded so softly she almost wasn't sure he had said anything at all.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not, and you have no idea how miserable I've been since you left."  
  
"Yes I do." He got up and walked over to her. "Buffy, I've spent the last five years, depressed, brooding, lonely, because I couldn't give you what you deserved. I had to give that all back to save your life." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. He couldn't lie to her, and he knew she wouldn't let it go.  
  
"What?" As expected she didn't let him down. "What are you talking about? You gave what back?" Her previously fading anger started to rise again.  
  
"I gave up my humanity for you."  
  
"WHAT??" She walked away, putting as much distance between herself and him as the room would allow. "No, you didn't."  
  
"I did. I had to. Buffy, when I was human, I was weak, there was no way for me to protect you. You would have died. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
She could see he was telling the truth and started to soften a little. "Angel, did we spend that day together?"  
  
"We did. It was the most beautiful day of my life."  
  
"It was for me too." He looked at her, his questions written all over his face. She smiled slightly at his look before continuing. "I remember. I've had dreams about it for years. At first I thought they were just dreams, but they were so vivid, so real. I couldn't explain them. I haven't told anyone about them."  
  
"Oh Buffy, you weren't supposed to remember. I never wanted you to live with that kind of pain."  
  
"But Angel, don't you see, that's just it. It isn't pain. Those dreams have been my sanctuary, a place where I can truly feel at peace and get away from my life. Those are the happiest moments of my life." She slowly walked over to where he was standing in the middle of the floor. "I've never had it easy, but once I lost you everything got worse, and I'm not about to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Buffy, I am so sorry. I only wanted the best for you. I didn't have any idea that you would get hurt this much."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry too, for spazzing just now, and for everything." She smiled. "Oh, but don't think that we're done our little discussion about this. We'll talk more about it later. Right now, I just want to ignore the past, focus on now."  
  
"Okay." Angel returned her smile with his own lopsided grin.  
  
"Good. Say, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Spending every moment with you. That is, if you want to try again."  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Good. Because there is no place I'd rather be right now, or ever."  
  
"Me too." Buffy rested her head on his chest feeling his heart beating. It was the most beautiful sound. Buffy looked up at him and caught his eyes. "Angel, I've missed you so much. I never thought we would be together like this again."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"We'll make it work right?" He smiled softly remembering the last time she asked him that.  
  
"We will." Angel kissed her forehead. "Buffy, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. So much." Buffy pulled his head down to meet hers, their lips fusing together in a kiss of promise, of the future. She moaned softly, the feeling of his lips on hers was so good. He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth dueling with hers. She tangled her hands in his hair trying to get as close as she could. Finally he pulled away slightly, their lips separating.  
  
"You know, this air thing is getting to be a bit of a pain." He said as he began rubbing his hands up her back.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, but only a little. Hey, do you want to get something to eat? I'm getting a little hungry."  
  
"Sure. If you want to."  
  
"Okay, I'll go change then." She kissed him quickly before heading down the small hallway to her bedroom.  
  
He smiled as he watched her go. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And things would work out this time. They would be happy. He would make sure of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy pushed open the door to her apartment, laughing along with Angel who followed her in. "I can't believe Cordelia actually did that." She said after catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah, well LA does weird things to people." He smiled, slipping his coat off, and draping it over a chair near the door. "You're sure you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yes, I am. It's still early for me. Don't forget, I'm still on a Slayer time clock, up all night, asleep all day. And I'm sure you are too."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him into her living room. "Come on, I need some help with the tree. I'm not quite tall enough."  
  
"Hey, is this why you wanted me to stay? Just to do the dirty work for you?"  
  
"No. I want to spend time with you, but you know, since you're here." She smiled and picked up the lights dangling off the chair. "Can you hook these on the top branches?"  
  
Angel took the lights from her, and listening to her directions put them where she dictated. He smiled as she dug through some boxes, pulling different ornaments out of each. This was a place he never thought he would be again. They had spent the entire evening together, catching up on old times. Buffy filled him in on the happenings of the Scooby gang, and he told her the stories from Angel Investigations.  
  
They had spent a lot of time trying to deal with the past hurts as well, and although nothing was totally resolved, they had worked a lot of it out. Angel smiled as he remembered how Buffy had insisted that they get right back into the swing of things, that they had wasted so much time already. Angel agreed with her on that. He had missed too much.  
  
After getting something to eat, the two walked around for a bit, just enjoying being with each other. It was perfect. Angel never thought he'd be this happy again. But he was, and she would know it.  
  
"Hey, anybody in there?" Angel blinked and saw Buffy waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about us."  
  
"Really? And what do you think about us?" She questioned.  
  
"I think that I never want to wake up without you. I think that I want you to know how much I love you. And I know that I will show you that I love you everyday."  
  
"Mmmm. Sounds good to me." She slid her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, we have a tree to decorate." She pulled away, grinning at him mischievously. "We have time for that later."  
  
He couldn't help but return her smile. "Okay." Angel grabbed some of the ornaments from her hand and began placing them on the tree while she popped a Christmas CD in her stereo.  
  
"There, much better. More Christmasy." She stood back and looked at the tree. "No, wait Angel, don't put that one there."  
  
"Well, where do you want me to put it?"  
  
"I don't know I just know that it doesn't go there." Buffy walked back over to the tree.  
  
"How about I put it on your nose?"  
  
"Stop." She playfully punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Ow." He feigned hurt and rubbed his arm.  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. He had changed. Gone was the dark, brooding manner, the torture and sadness no longer evident in his eyes. And he laughed. The sound of his laughter made her heart soar, the sight of his smile was breathtaking. Whatever had happened between them, had led them here to this time. It was at that moment that she realized that they had both needed time to discover themselves, to grow, to change.  
  
The bond between them had never broken, that was evident in the ways they were acting together. It was as if they were never separated, all the past forgotten, everything could be found in that moment.  
  
"Here." Buffy looked up to see Angel hand her the star to go on the top of the tree.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to put the angel on this year." She rummaged through a box and pulled out the figurine of an angel. "Because I finally have my Angel back." She stood on the chair and placed the angel on the top of the tree. "See, much better." Buffy turned to face him.  
  
"I agree. But I think you're even better." Angel moved to stand in front of the chair and picked her up, setting her back down on the floor. He pulled her over to the couch on the opposite wall. "Let's just take a look at it." Angel sat down, pulling her with him. Buffy snuggled into his lap, leaning her back against his chest, his arms encircling her waist.  
  
The admired the softly glowing tree before Buffy whispered in his ear. "I think it's beautiful."  
  
"There's nothing more beautiful than you."  
  
"Oh you sweet talker." Buffy teased him, tilting her head back. Angel kissed her lightly on the nose, before kissing her firmly on her lips.  
  
Buffy pulled away slightly. "So how long are you going to stay in New York?"  
  
"How long do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Forever it is."  
  
"Spend Christmas with me?"  
  
"Of course. You don't have to ask. You won't be able to get rid of me now. Even if you tried."  
  
"I don't want to try. I won't let you go anywhere. Not anymore."  
  
"Okay, then its a deal. We're stuck with each other."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Buffy smiled and turned around, straddling his hips before kissing him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he moaned softly at the invasion.  
  
Angel slid his hands down her back and underneath her shirt, before tracing his way back up.  
  
She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His touch was electric, wherever his hands met her skin she felt like she was on fire. No other man had ever made her feel that way. Buffy gasped as she felt his hands travel from her back to cup her lace clad breasts.  
  
He broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head before placing kisses down her neck while his thumbs teased her nipples through her bra.  
  
"Angel." Buffy sighed as she arched her back pushing her breasts into his palms. "Feels so good." She said as she ground her hips into his.  
  
"Oh, Buffy." He moaned as she shifted her hips again. "Buffy, wait." Angel's hands grabbed her hips and stilled them. "I want to make love to you. But I want it to be perfect."  
  
"Angel, as long as I'm with you it will be perfect."  
  
"I just.I want to show you how much I love you."  
  
"I know how much. Because I feel the same." She untangled herself and stood up. "Come on."  
  
Buffy reached out her hand to him and he took it, before she led him down the hall into her room. She let go of his hand and laid down on her bed patting the spot beside her.  
  
Angel couldn't move. She looked so beautiful, her skin flushed with passion, her blonde hair splayed wildly against the red sheets surrounding her.  
  
Buffy started to get impatient, waiting for him to make a move. She sat up slowly reaching around to her back and unhooking her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropping it on the floor.  
  
Angel was beside her in a flash, devouring her flesh. He caught a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue lightly before gently sucking on it.  
  
Buffy threw her head back, clawing at his shirt, trying to pull it off him. Finally he drew back, pulling it over his head before attacking her other nipple, giving it the same torture.  
  
Buffy pulled his head up, kissing him deeply, their skin coming into full contact. She fumbled with his pants and finally got them open and slid her hand inside, massaging his erection through his black silk boxers.  
  
Angel groaned and pulled away from her mouth trailing his lips down her body. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her body, dragging her panties with them. He kissed his way up her legs, and moved to bury his face in her soft curls but she caught his head in her hands.  
  
"Angel, I want you. Now." He looked up at her face, her passion and need evident in her eyes. "Please. I need you inside me. It's been so long."  
  
"Too long." He agreed, shedding the last of his clothes. Angel moved up her body, settling himself on top of her, positioning himself just outside her tight opening. "Buffy, I love you. More than anything."  
  
"I love you too Angel." She pushed her hips up and he captured her lips with his own and slid into her heat.  
  
They both moaned at the feeling. The feeling of being complete, of being whole.  
  
Angel pushed further inside her, burying himself to the hilt. He stilled inside of her, trying to imprint the feeling of this moment in his mind. She was having none of it though, as she shifted, grinding her hips into his.  
  
He groaned at the movement. He couldn't take it any longer. Angel pulled out of her slightly before driving back inside. She felt so good. So warm, and tight. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how he had gone so many years without this, without being near her. But now, in the moment, it was all worth it. Nothing could beat this wonderful moment. A reunion of body and soul.  
  
"Angel." Buffy moaned as he drove into her over and over again. It had been so long since she had felt this full. He made her feel complete. Angel didn't just soothe the physical emptiness, he filled the emptiness of her soul. He gave her a comfort that she hadn't felt since he had walked out on her all those years ago. But he was here now, and they were together, and she was going to revel in that feeling.  
  
Angel watched as Buffy closed her eyes, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, whimpering and sighing. He could tell she was close, and moved one hand between their joined bodies, gently pinching her clit, sending her over the edge.  
  
Buffy screamed his name as she came, bucking her hips and squeezing her muscles around him. The feeling of her rippling muscles and the sound of her voice cry out his name sent him over the edge as well. He came with a shout and collapsed on top of her for a moment, before slipping out of her. Buffy whimpered at the loss as he rolled over, pulling her with him.  
  
She rested her head on his chest right above his heart. She listened as the rhythm slowed and closed her eyes.  
  
Angel kissed the top of her head as he felt her breathing slow. He closed his eyes, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Angel?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Promise you'll be here when I wake up."  
  
"I promise. I'll never leave you."  
  
"Good. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Angel let sleep claim him, as she let the beating of his heart lull her to sleep as well.  
  
In that moment there was nothing more beautiful than the two reunited lovers, and the love that they had rekindled after so many years. 


End file.
